


信

by excitingcola



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excitingcola/pseuds/excitingcola
Summary: 我只是很想再看看这一战之前，我所看到的夕阳，落日投射下的暖光，两个人影屹立前方。——节选自巴基的信。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	信

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：意识流

圣诞节到了。坚守阵地的战士会得到一封由家人寄来的信——那会被作为慰籍，和对活着的感激。

史蒂夫往来是不存在这样的环节的，没有人会给他写信。或许有，但大多都是素不相识的，事实上根本都不值得打开读完的。

但是他在今年收到了特别的一封，因为那上面留着的著名是：布坎南·巴恩斯。

他感到奇怪，于是从送信员手里接过这封信，拿去找了巴基。

“我的意思是，这确实是我的字迹，但怎么会？这一年都结束了，我还没怎么写过几个字呢！”他棕发的朋友拿着这封信不可置信的说着，“但是这个著名很奇怪，我写信是不会留下这样的著名的。”

“但是这确实是你的名字和字迹。”史蒂夫听完他的话后，冷静的接道，“而这不是你写的。”

“是的。并且我不能明白这写的是什么。”巴基疑惑的说，他找出信里的一段内容读着，“我预计了很多种我的反应，但最终当我看到你步履蹒跚的朝我走来，目光如炬，我忽然归于平静了。”

史蒂夫的眉头在听完巴基读完这一段后几乎都要拧在一起。他的心脏突然传来一阵浅浅的刺痛感，伴随引发出来的一种没由来的心慌正及其缓慢的吞噬着他的感官，他稳了稳神，从巴基手里拿过信，低低的说着，“我来读吧。”

亲爱的史蒂夫·罗杰斯：

“  
世界发展的非常迅速，也可能是我在冰里睡得太久，睁开眼醒来却发现一切都变得不同了。我在最初想到了很多，首先是你，然后是Gaby那群家伙，最后是布鲁克林。

你和我一样刚从冰里出来不久，但不同的是，你认识了很多有趣的人，而这群人正好能够带你适应这个时代，听到你与他们一起出任务的内容时，我真心为你感到骄傲，因为你就应该是耀眼的，从来都是这样。

我看着你们偶尔会想起七十年前跟Gaby那些家伙一起在酒馆里喝酒的日子。接着我就会意识到他们都不在了，他们战死在沙场，永远成为后辈的英雄。我曾以为我是他们的一员的。

我还没回布鲁克林看看。但瓦坎达的风景很美，风吹过来会带动草发出细沙声，我养了几只羊，打算就这么养下去，苏珊给我换了一条手臂，我适应的也差不多了，顺便一说，这里的夕阳很美，一大片金黄里被夕阳发出的红光大面积覆盖，太阳像是点缀在那的一个小圆，放在中间发出光旋把天空的颜色晕染散开，我们被落日的暖光环绕。

苏瑞跟我说时，我其实早就料到了。我知道我还有使命没有完成，现在只不过是提前感受胜利的曙光，尽管我是抱着有去无回的心态，我不后悔，我早该死了的，可你还在这，所以我不能把自己至于危险中，那会害了你。

在尘埃几近落定的最后，我看着你坚定的走进了那个机器。

我预计了很多种我的反应，但最终当我看到你步履蹒跚的朝我走来，目光如炬，我忽然归于平静了。

我只是很想再看看这一战之前，我所看到的夕阳，落日投射下的暖光，两个人影屹立前方。”

署名：布坎南·巴恩斯

史蒂夫拿信的手颓然落下，他的心脏剧烈抽痛着，他像是把一生的力气都用来读这封信，最后的那个署名从他唇舌间出气被念出声时，他连呼吸都乱了规律，双眼发红，目光垂落在那封信的纸角上。

巴基走了过来，沉默的张开双臂，勾着他的脖子，以一种保护者姿态揽住他，又放轻声音，缓缓询问他，“嘿……史蒂夫……你还好吗？”

史蒂夫动了动嘴唇，却发觉自己的喉咙像被在被火烧，他发不出任何声音，只能抬起手臂同样环住巴基，再侧着脸埋进巴基的侧颈，他在这一瞬间回到了十六岁哮喘发作的那个雪夜，在用完药后，也是以这样的姿态侧躺在巴基的怀里，那颗抖瑟的心被温暖紧紧包住。

心脏的疼痛感一点点的被融走，史蒂夫艰难的用一丝气声回应着，“我还好……巴基……巴基……“

他如同呓语般低唤着。就像祈求着得到某个天使的救赎，紧紧抓着最后一丝活命的希望。

索性他的天使终于听到他的呼唤，巴基及时的在这攸关时刻同样轻声回着，“是的，是的……巴基在这，小史蒂夫……”

“我会陪你到世界尽头，记得吗？”


End file.
